crstfandomcom-20200213-history
I've Had Another Dream
In my life I’ve had two extremely unnerving dreams that I will never forget. On this website I’ve already posted one. The other one, was pretty scary and so unnerving that I stopped sleeping in the room and switch into my brothers room and him into mine. The one I’m about to tell you about was even worse. The first dream happened when I was in 7th grade and I thought I would never have a dream as bad as that and thought maybe I could rest a little easier. That was the last thought I remember having that night. It was early August 2012, and I was pretty tired. I was about to be a freshman in high school but first I had to go through 2 weeks of marching band camp. This was killing me so I was excited to get sleep every night. I felt so peaceful. The dream even started out pretty normal, it was just me and my dad sitting in the living room talking. Then we both heard a loud yell, or more so growl come from my room. We both got up and ran into my room. The thing I walked into was my grandmother standing over the dead bodies of my two step brothers, my own brother and my dad's fiancée with a bloody knife. She looked at me and had the most sinister look on her face. She raised the knife high and swung it down. I moved my arm in the way to protect myself and got stabbed. I pulled the knife out of my arm and I did what I knew had to be done. I stabbed my own grandmother in the stomach in attempt to kill her. After about five or six times she fell over and I thought maybe she was dead. I was wrong. She got back up and ran out trying to chase my dad. I guess maybe we locked her out because after that point I didn’t see her again until the cops/swat team/FBI arrived. Apparently my dad called 911 and they found her. When they arrived there were two FBI trucks and a police car. One of the men said it was all okay now and showed me her... severed head. This was probably the worst part about the dream other than that look on her face as she swung the knife at me. You just don't expect to ever have to see your own grandmother's severed head. One of the guys took me back into a room in my house to ask me what happened. I told him I knew this wasn’t over. And you know what? I was right. Right after that I heard another loud growl/yell from my grandmother and she was back, and just like that I woke up. It was so bad I cried. I only did for about ten minutes though. It was about 4:30 in the morning and I really had to go to the bathroom, and you may think that the thing you least expect to be afraid of it would be your grandmother standing outside of your bedroom door with a knife, but that’s what kept me from using the toilet. That day I had band camp still and I went, and said nothing. This dream is by far the worst dream I've had, so far nothing I've read or seen has topped it's terror. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment